Til' Kingdom Come
by Simple-Midguardian
Summary: "It's a world of ale, religion, and women over there, and I've never been to a better place." Totra, a sarcastic badass, comes upon the slaughter at the monastery and Ragnar and his men. Being the spirit of adventure and curiosity, she forces them to bring her back with them. Little did she know she'll be dragged along into every climax with them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, recently I've gotten into this show, and I watched the entire first season in a day. So, that night I had a dream, and basically I'm basing this on that, cause it was a pretty kickass dream if you ask me. Don't question the age of OC, I know, young., but that's how I saw it In my head. **

**Anywho, It's probably not going to be romantic, but I still don't know yet. It all depends on how it all turns out and shapes, cuz honestly I'm winging it from this point cause I'm already forgetting the episodes. Sorry, if anything is extremely wrong. OK, with that out of the way... OH, and sorry if she's a bit... modern... yeah... AND Sn. 2 is in like an hour, so ill be able to like when I get there carry on. **

The wind blew as I walked out of the gate of the village in Northumbria, England. The thick fog made everything a good distance away from me practically invisible. Nonetheless, I could easily make it to the monastery with little troubles, being that it's a weekly trip.

I really don't go for any particular reason, except to escape the townsfolk. Crazy, religious bastards if you ask me. Always praying to their God, not that it was any different than the monastery. But they both have a similarity, they both hate me, every bit of me.

"You almost killed me!" or "Get away from me you pig!" they would scream. Pig? I mean, c'mon, I wasn't _that _big. Ok, I was filthy a little, most of the time... all the time. The ocean could only do so much for me.

In the distance the monastery barely came into view. Now, I never go into the monastery (mostly because they banned me for 'interrupting their religion') but the area around it was quite nice to shoot in some game, for there's no one who really feeds me or anything.

As I strolled along the coastline, the fog became denser, yet I still saw the rabbit in the grass not too far away. I pulled an arrow out of my quiver and readied it. Right in the eye, a nice shot, if I do say so myself. I hauled it on my back and headed back to the village.

As I neared the monastery, I heard loud, roudy voices cheering on the shoreline. When they came into view, I realized I've never seen men of their sorts... ever, except the drunks. They're hair was braided in all sorts of ways, tunics of dark colors, and weilding axes, swords, and bows. Of course, the bows were not as good quality as mine.

The alarms sounded throughout the area at the sudden intrusion. I watched as the broke into the monastery. Following them into it, the blood spilled unceremoniously every direction. They looked through the hiding places, and killed any life they found. I've never seen so much bloodshed.

It was awesome.

Yet, I felt like it was wrong. They were taking all my kills. I'll show them. I climbed to the rooftop, and aimed for one of the invader's head, then split his skull in two.

"Find the archer!" Another yelled. I smirked as I jumped back to the ground.

In the temple, were many of the invaders, surrounding Brother Athelstan. I was there long enough to see them spare him and a few others. Barely.

Right as the one released him I fired into the skull of one in the back. They all turn as they hear then sound of his body collapse onto thr floor. I arm myself for the oncoming storm as they all arm their weapons.

"I will not kill anymore of you if you tell me who you are, where you hail from, and what it is you want. Trust me when I say my looks are not everything." I say, smirking a bit. The one that was In the back approached,

"My name is Ragnar Loftbrok, and these are my men, we hail from the East, and are here for proof." he explains. I draw mr arrow a bit more.

"Proof of what? Slaughter?"

"Proof of this land." He nods towards the men putting the silver into a bag. "We have never ventured west, so we have come to prove this land is real."

"So, your saying your from across the ocean?"

"If I say yes, will you withdraw your arrow from my face?" Shrugging, I out the arrow back in my quiver and the bow on my back.

"You say your from across the ocean? Well, it's decided then." I say, turning on my heel and heading for the door,

"What is?"

"That I'm going with you guys." I say, turning back to them.

"There is no room on the boat with our captives." Another says. With a grin, I quickly pull out my bow and fire an arrow into one of the priest's jugular,

"Room." With that, I leave,

They weren't lying when they said there wasn't much room. I was stuck between the boat and a body of someone I didn't know. Not the best expirence, let me tell you.

"Why did you come?" Rollo, Ragnar's brother asked one evening, when I wasn't becoming flattened at the side of the boat.

"Why did you come to England? Well, no I'm not coming to murder, steal and leave. I don't know, maybe my curiosity. Think about it, new lands to see, people to meet. Not that they'll like me, but still." I try to explain.

"How old are you anyway?" One asked.

"Thirteen." I answer.

"Where are your parents then? Wondering where you are?" Ragnar presumes. I let out a little laugh.

"They're wondering a lot of things. They once said that if my little brother ever ended up like me they'll have to execute us both. Apparently, parents would rather sons, because as soon as he was born, everyone had eyes on him. But, to answer, yes, but I'm sure they won't even realize I'm crossing the ocean." I smile lightly.

"You're right around the age of my boy, Bjorn." Ragnar adds.

"Don't even think about it."

"You never told us your name" Rollo reminds.

"You never asked. Name's Tortra I'm-"

"Named after the mother of an ignorant family who would not wear clothes which were not in tatters. Quite accurate, You looks of her. Hair that curls like woman's dresses when they dance, eyes a mix of green, blue, and brown, and of course, you're quite ignorant." Floki adds. Being that he's a bit crazy, he knows his mythology.

"Is that it then?" I ask, looking at the oncoming land,

"It's home."

**A/N: I know! Big error! Tortra (Women she's named after) didn't come til the late 1200's and this is like 600ad. I know. Sorry, bout that. OMG Did u see who's playing Bjorn? ALEXANDER LUDWIG(Cato from Hunger Games) At least, I'm pretty sure... EITHER WAY IM PSYCHED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And, I have no clue what the women her name is after looked like, I sorta winged it... stories a story I guess. ****I seriously cannot wait for next week. Do you have Vikings UR? It's really cool, it has like the characters and what they are and what they'll have to do. It's really cool if you're a big fan like me. IMPORTANT: When it comes to the upcoming dialog, I am going non-canon here, cause I TOTALLY forget it, so I'm winging it. **

** Oh, I don't own Vikings, and this goes for the rest of the story and the previous chapter. **

As the boat docked, hoards of families crowded the boat, cheering the men (and me) on their return. Well, maybe not me, but the crew at least. Some scowled at the sight of my filthy, young figure coming off the boat with the others. I followed Ragnar off the dock, to what must've been his family.

His wife, a women who looked like she could kick my ass, a son who was about my age, and a daughter who's ass I could kick, just saying. Once they finished their formalities, it seemed everyone turned to me.

"What have you brought home, Ragnar? A new toy?" One man laughed. I glared in the direction of the voice. "Eheh, I'll have a go."

"Really? You'll have a try? Hm, how about I have a try, my bow versus your head. I could promise you this toy could split your skull open." I threaten.

"You have a mouth for such a little thing. Is that weapon for decoration?" he laughed as Ragnar put a hand on his shoulder and stepped in front of him, between us.

"No, I could tell you that she could use that better then any of you men can." he defends.

"Prove it then." Another calls, making our heads spin in that direction.

"What?"

"We want her to prove it. She doesn't we all get a go at her." Are these guys serious? And I thought Christians were bad...

"Fine, what do I have to do?" I ask, a smile to wide plastered on my face. One, crazy, suicidal man decides to put an apple on his head a stand against a house, and me at the edge of the dock. The crowd began to cheer and boo as I readied it. Of course, I wasn't nervous. I don't mean to brag, but I could hit a fly on the move.

I released and it seemed that very moment that the apple connected with the wall. The crowed cheered, downing their ale onto their beards and clothes. Some approached and slapped me on the shoulder in congratulations.

"Tortra, come, meet my family." Ragnar called. "This is my wife, Lagertha, my son, Bjorn, and my daughter, Gyda." he introduces.

"Tortra." I say. They're faces grew concerned.

"Like... the ignorant women in the old tales?" Bjorn asked, looking up to his mother who was still inspecting me head to toe. "Are you like her?"

"Bjorn." Lagertha scolded. "Excuse my son. He's-"

"Quite alright, I get it.. a lot, actually." I say, scratching my head awkwardly. "So, what are you doing with all the silver you've... brought?" I ask, turning to Ragnar as the bag of silver passed us.

"Bring it to the Earl, Earl Haraldson. He's summoned us. Like I said, proof of the West, which is the silver, the priests, and...you." he said. "You see, we needed you to prove that there are other things on the place you call England besides priests, like young life, and since you were so willing..."

"I'm another one of your trophies then? Just another souvenir from your journey?" I question backing up until I hit Rollo's torso and he grabbed my shoulders.

"Not necessarily. But you will have to come with us to the Earl, either willingly, or we drag you there, whichever way doesn't bother me." Struggling, I failed to escape Rollo's grasp.

"Get off me. I shouldn't of come with you." I nearly growl. "After all, you know that I could kill you in a blink of an eye, a lift of my fingers. You fear me. Don't you?" His face grew unamused. "Go ahead, drag me to your Earl. Put me up on the wall above the fireplace." I laugh erratically, as Rollo pulls me over with the other priests and ties me up like them, except my mouth is not tied nor did they rid me of my bow, my child.

Ragnar came over and squatted down to my level. "Do me a favor?" I whisper. "Loosen the legs." Casually, he loosened them and returned to his family.

This wasn't supposed to happen. I mean, of course I saw it coming, and Ragnar knows I expected it too. I could tell by the look he gave me as I was tied up and the fact he loosened the ropes on my feet. Of course, I'll escape, and live here for awhile, until Ragnar returns to England then somehow I'll go back with the rest of them. This is just a simple bump in the path. It's not like this is going to change my life.

((-))

We arrived at Earl's um.. place I guess? He was seated on his fur throne, next to his wife who wore way to much make-up around the eyes. I mean, I wear a little on the top of my eyes, but hers was just full over done. To the left was most likely his daughter, who looked a few years older then me, but I could still kill her, and the others in the family, just saying.

"Ragnar Loftbrok, I see you have returned." The Earl says. "And it looks like you've brought

things back with you." His eyes loom over the silver, then stay planted on me for a little while longer then the rest. "And it all belongs to me." We look to him in surprise.

All? Did he just say, All? Well, if he thinks that I'm going to belong to him, he has another thing coming. I don't belong to anyone, ever.

"But we used our own boat, and our own crew." Ragnar argues.

"Under my consent. I shall be magnanimous, I will allow each of you to pick one thing from the hoard, and the rest will go to me." Magnanimous my ass. "Take your pick."

Ragnar looked over and through the treasure. I mouthed a don't you dare to him as he looked down at my tied up position on the ground. He pranced on over to the middle of the floor, a grand look on his face.

"I choose him." He pointed to Brother Athelstan, which surprised us all. Every other person picked their thing and left. Of course, I was still their.

"What shall we do with the rest of them?" His wife asked looking at me. Haraldson put his fingers on his chin in thought until he responded.

"Hang them."

"What? No. You will not lay a finger on me. If you do I swear I will cut off your dick and hang it outside your house!" I threaten. Haraldson beckoned one of his men at me with two fingers. As it reached for me, I kicked my legs up in response, nailing him in the pelvis.

I hear him knock to the ground. Thanks to Ragnar, the rope slips off my feet, allowing me to stand up. Three more men challenge me, making a circle surrounding me. One charges, I bend down making him slip over me. As I do, I slowly begin to emerge my arms from their confines. Another comes, I stick me foot out and come in hard contact with his face.

Finally, the ropes fall off and I quickly arm my bow, smacking the one I first knocked down with the edge. As I hear one run at me from behind, I turn and block his charge with my bow, and kick him to the ground.

I refrain from killing them, knowing that I would be charged with murder. Once I knock the rest out (A total of ten or eleven) I turn to the Earl. "Would you like to hang me?" I ask, smiling a bit.

"Yes, but I won't." he says, "No, I shall keep you as a servant and of course, you cannot have that weapon of yours." I tighten my grasp on the bow as I aim at his head.

"How about you let me be free, instead of a slave, and maybe we could come to some sort of... arrangement?" Considering, he beckons me forth. With me still locked on, I approach the center of the room.

"Put down your weapon. I could assure no man in this room would dare to touch you now." Shrugging, I put it with my quiver back on my back. "What kind of arrangement?"

"Well, at that point I was going to shoot you. So, that was kinda of what I was going for when I said that. Sort of an empty statement." I admit, "But, I do have something in mind." He nods. "Ragnar Lothbrok will wish to return to the West. That, I could assure you. You shall let him."

"What's in it for me..."

"Tortra." I finish, "Well, I won't kill you, your family, or your men. Oh, and they can't touch me in any... sort of way.. like that, yet I highly doubt they will try too. How about, I could assure you take all the treasures from their journey..."

"How could you do that?"

((-))

"I wish to sail west again."

"I will allow, only if you bring one of my men with you. Knute, you shall accompany Ragnar Lothbrok on his journey West." He orders. "Oh, and bring this one too.." He says, pushing me onto the ground in front of him. "She's getting annoying." I smile as I pounce back on my feet and lay an elbow on Ragnar's shoulder.

"Yeah! Another adventure!"

**A/N: Follow or not to follow, Favorite or Not to favorite, review or not to review, that is the question... nah, I don't care. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There are a million things I should be doing right now... She's so modern this chapter... sorry and I might have mixed up the episodes in this part, not sure thou and I might have missed a few parts and I know a soldier did get away during the battle, but trust me I already know what I'm doing with this. **

** Warning: This chapter contains rape, if you feel...uncomfortable or something, wait scroll to the second ((-)) when you hit the part.**

"Oh, your bringing the wife! Wow, this must be romantic." I smile, but they both just look plain annoyed at me. "Oh, sorry, I'll just- Floki! They're you are! I was wondering if you'd show." I nod and head towards the approaching man. "I don't know, they're just mad today, and I know it's not me." He gives a little high-pitched laugh... thing.

We all board the boat and take off westward. I stand on the edge of the boat, letting my arms fly wide out and the wind blow my hair. "I hate ocean water." I admit, leaving my position. "Smells like salt."

"Do you ever shut-up?" Rollo asked annoyed.

"Do you ever want to stop breathing, because I could ensure that fate." Violently, he gets up thinking of it as a threat. I put my hands up in surrender. "Joking and wh- wow, those can't be real." This was the first time I've seen him shirtless, and it's not bad. "Do you all have..." They smirk in response. "Wow."

"Athelstan spoke of other areas of England. Do you know of them?" Ragnar asked, stepping in as I sit back in better conditions then last time.

"Course. Yes, they are richer, and more populous if you are concerned of mass murdering people you find, except me of course." I scoff, tossing some sort of food in my mouth.

"Starting to regret that. Totra, could you possibly tell us more about your life, and life in England? I don't like to have strangers in my crew." He glanced at Knute as he spoke of strangers. Jumping up from my seat, right after I sat down, I begin to explain.

"Bunch of religious-obsessed, farming, praying drunks with money and food. _My_ life? Hm, let's see... Grew up in the village you brutally raided, lived on my own after my parents died for treason, found you guys, and here I am." I motion to myself. "Yeah, I know, not a story to share with the kids."

"Is that it?" Lagertha asked.

"Pretty much."

"Not you, there." She pointed to the approaching land of England. They all got off their butts and looked in awe at a place they were just at.

"Yeah, that's it...Woo.." I grumble, watching indifferently.

We pulled up to the shore. "What's the plan then?" I ask, turning to Ragnar and the rest of the crew. He looked around the shoreline. "I don't think there is any monasteries around for you to massacre."

"There's a village though. Athelstan told me about it. _Curse him. _"Do you happen to be from there?"

"Depends, do you plan on plundering it?" he shrugs, "Then yes, I am. This way I believe, come on follow me." I lead them across the shoreline.

I shouldn't not care about the village I "grew up" in being plundered, but I honestly don't care at all. No one liked me. Ha, lucky if they even acknowledged me there. Good riddance is all I have to say to the damn place. I smiled to myself at the thought.

"Who are they?" Rollo asked. I shifted my gaze upwards at the oncoming soldiers of my village.

"Soldiers. They'll want to bring you to the village. Go or not I don't care, but I wouldn't trust them until they're hearts stop beating." I say as they finally stop in front of us.

The conversation goes on in two separate languages I have a moderate understanding of. All I could comprehend is that the soldiers did want to bring them back, but Rollo didn't trust them enough, most likely going off my statement from before.

But, of course the negotiator is who else but Floki, striding up and taking the cross off the captains neck. Religous-obsessed bastards like I said. All at once they all were armed and battling as I stood off to the side and shot down the guards that gave me problems.

"Tortra!" Ragnar called, motioning to the retreating guard that now was on the ground of the beach dead. "Nice shot." I smile and nod.

"Village should be this way, c'mon." I lead them to the hillside overlooking the village I almost never called home.

"We shall invade tomorrow." Ragnar decides, setting down his stuff in the grass. I copy his movement and lie down.

"We should invade now." Rollo argues.

"No we shouldn't! They'll be praying, those religious-obsessed bastards!" I call from my low position. "They'll all be there. Let us relax some, eh Knut?" I smile. "Can't wait to see what your planning to do." Everyone looks at me curiously, and I sit up to elaborate. "Think about it, Haraldson wanted you to come, why? Obviously, you have something up in that little head of yours. Just a simple trick of putting the pieces together. Are you telling me no one else figured this out besides me? No, i'm not crazy" I lie back down, "yet."

((-))

The next day dawns and we are all prepared for the ambush. "Might be at the gate, most likely they will. I could take them from afar." We make our way to the village where I keep my promise and take the guards at the gate out. "They're won't be many more, or none at all possibly, being it's Sunday." We climb the fence and open the gate, leading us all into town. They head to the church, as I head straight, following Knut.

After a little while, he enters a house, and begins plundering it. "What are you doing alone, Knut? Can't fight with men?" I ask walking in more.. A women walks in from the other door. "Leave, now." I warn, turning to her and stupidly turning my back to Knut. As fast as she came in she left.

A pair of hands grab my hip and shove me into the counter. One pushes my back over so I'm in a bending position. He throws my bow and arrows away as he holds my wrists with one hand. "Get off of me!" I yell, trying to kick, but his feet we're on mine restricting movement.

The sound of my trousers ripping from the back make me tense up. I felt the cool breeze against my backside, assuring me of my bareness back there.

"You think this house is the only thing I plan on plundering." He asks, his voice husky with I don't even know what.

With one hard thrust he enters me from the backside, nearly splitting me open. I yell frantically, tears spilling down my cheeks and my breathing turned into helpless pants. Withdrawing, he slams into me again, and I really feel it.

The third time, I feel his entire body ripped off of mine. Quickly, I run to the wall where I recover my bow. I look to see Lagertha now fighting him, barely. Everything was so blurry, and my legs were shaking uncontrollably. She soon was in a similar position I was in, as soon as the pain in my backside relived, I released a readied arrow, and fell to the ground where everything went dark.

((-))

My eyes barely opened to the blue sky and the smell of salt. I leaned up to see I was on the boat, where everyone surrounded me. Lagertha was looking down at me.

"Thanks, for... you know." I say. She smiles and nods in response. "Haraldson will want me arrested, and I'll be executed for murder." They go unresponsive. "How long was I out for?"

"There's home." Rollo points out.

"Damn, I don't want to relive that again." Standing up, I see the approaching land. "and I can't wait to see the Earl and his pretty face." I spat.

We dock and the Earl is already waiting for us, how dandy.

"I see you have returned, where is Knut?" he asked, looking throughout the crew and treasure. Ragnar takes a moment as I look up at him blankly.

"He is dead."

"Dead? Did he die in fight?"

"No." _Why would you say no! Is he honestly going to tell the truth?_

"Then how did he die?" I wasn't scared anymore, or even nervous. I could still get away with this. Ok, I shouldn't kill his family, even though it was my first thought. That would be-

"I killed him." _You killed him? _My face widened into shock as he lied perfectly.

"You killed him? Why would you kill my men?"he questions, calm, yet I knew he was yet to reveal something, or nothing and I'm completely wrong which is entirely possible.

"He tried to rape my wife." _AND ME! He actually did! _I tried to contain myself, and sadly it worked. His trial would be tomorrow.

"Why would you lie? Twice, for that matter." I ask, turning to him as Haraldson ordered his guards to take Ragnar away.

"You'll see." With that, he was tied and tugged away.

((-))

Following Haraldson for awhile, I watched and listened carefully as him and Rollo talked.

"I need someone I could trust." Haraldson says as he tried to convince him to make his own brother guilty with his daughter, that I still could've killed right then and there. _That son of a bitch. _I knew better not to tell, I would leave Rollo to decide his own brother's fate.

((-))

"You are accused of killing Knut. Do you agree to this charge?" The Earl asked as we all watched.

"Yes, what if it was your wife? Men, what would you have done if it was your wife?" _It was me. Now, all of a sudden I'm out of the picture? _

"I killed him!" Lagertha called from the crowd. _Wow, you now? _"He trued to rape me, so I killed him."

"A murder, and all we have is a wife and husband to witness it."

"And a girl." I spoke up. "I'm guessing no one saw his body, being that an arrow pierced his head. Hm, now, who's an archer here? Oh, looky here, me."

"Are you saying you killed him?"

"I saw it." Rollo spoke up. I let out a heavy breathed and watched the brother step out of the audience. "I saw, Ragnar Lothbrok kill Knut, but he did try to rape her, so he is not guilty." With that, we talked and argued a bit more and left.

((-))

"You know, if you'd just stayed out of it... I guess I would've been dead..." I admit on our way back to the farm. "I should thank you, but I feel as if I'm thanking this family too much."

**A\N: Think that's right? Yea, changed it up a bit, get her in the conflicts and stuff. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: Lord, truly I am trying to get these longer. Bare with the lengths, I'll keep the details known from the show out, yanno, like the obvious main ones. Thanks yall if ur reading this btw. Ya'll should follow, review if you so wish. Thanks!**

I sort of stayed at their farm. Stayed, a very loose term. More like, borrowed their farm, I guess. Not that I gave them much a choice. I keep the meat stocked, and it's only been a week. Gyda and I made great friend despite of how our personalities contrast. Lagertha feared I might "get to her." It's almost as she wouldn't want her to be like me. Well, of course, my parents- Nevermind that. Overall, the fact was the family didn't want my head on their mantle. Even though it's only been a few days, I could feel something between us, especially Rollo. Even though he is still in Kattegat.

I don't know why or how, but I just felt as if we had a lot in common, like our views on things, our ways in battle (despite of my marksmanship and his up-front style) and our bloodlust. His was indeed worse then mine, but we still had that spirit in us. I didn't quite work out if it's a good thing or a bad thing yet, but I knew I liked him better then his brother for some odd reason I can't see yet. I knew Rollo wasn't fond of his brother getting so big. I could see it sometimes. Just a hint of it, but it's there nonetheless.

It was either morning or early afternoon when Ragnar and I saw the smoke coming from near farm. We were hunting for game. Of course, I had more accuracy, speed, and agility then him, so I did better for the short period. The smoke rose to the sky like a river of deep black. At first, I thought it to be some sort of camp, but the smoke spread throughout the sky, making it obvious that it covered most of the farm. Maybe they were having a surprise roast for me.

"Wow, must be some roast!" I exclaim. "Damn, how did they get the meat?" I look to Ragnar who did not look as excited as me. "Ain't a roast then?" I sigh, as we run closer to the site of the fire. We come face-to-face with everything of his, burning. "Well, it is a roast. I'll stick up here." He nods and runs to the seen. I watch as they burn everything. Hopefully, the family got out safely and undiscovered. Lagertha should know what to do.

As Ragnar deals with the main soldiers at the farm, I head for the other places to get target practice and some up-front training too. Of course, I wasn't too fond of the men from Kattegat. Never since they captured me, and one tried to have his way with me which I highly disapproved of. After some skull-splitting and heart-stopping, I see Ragnar running, or trotting away. I figure I would help him once I was done here since he looked as if he was injured to an extent.

Taking out some of the men took way longer then I thought. They managed to get my bloodlust on a new height with some of their vulgar comment. Yet, all they were able to get out of it is more bloody bodies. They just kept coming. I swear it was never-ending. Eventually though, they stopped and I sprinted away. I had no clue where he went, nor the rest of them. I hopped through trees and listened, but I saw nothing.

But, I did hear something.

A splash. Something big too. Might have been a rock, but I checked anyway. What I found were multiple warriors from Kattegat looking down at the water. From my tree, I shoot four arrows at once, knocking them all in the back of their necks, falling down into the ravine. Looking down once I get to the edge of the cliff. I see that there was already a swimming party.

"Am I late?" I called down. I could see Ragnar injured in the boat. No time for jokes... I knew that they were going to Floki's. It was nearby, so it was only reasonable that they did. I've never been there personally, but I knew that it was around here somewhere.

I searched the area for anymore guards searching for him. When I cleared all the ones I found, I retreated to Floki's. The house was dim, and quite small. I've never been in his house, but now I know a possibility of why he might be a little off. "How is he?" I ask, looking to Lagertha who was sitting on the bed beside the injured Ragnar,

"Hurt, but alive." She replies. I turn to Floki, who was with some girl I have never seen before in my life. I could barely see them, but I'm able to make out two figures. They both turn to me. Floki is a bit happy to see me, and his female companion checks me over curiously. At least she didn't look me over disgustingly, like everyone else does when they see me for the first time, before I kill them.

"Care to um... Tortra, yes you probably have heard who I was named after." I introduce, waving my hand dismissively. "No, I'm not ignorant if that's what you are thinking." I warn, pointing my finger at her before I let her respond.

"This.. is Helga."

"Oh, Floki has a lady friend." I mock, raising my eyebrows in mock seductiveness. "Just kidding, relax. Boy, no one could take one damn joke around her." Well, it may be because there is an injured man three feet away from me, but still. I'm simply attempting to lighten the mood, but one shake of Bjorn's head makes me stop and sit down.

"Why would they even do that?" Bjorn asked.

"Stupid question. It's a warning, but all they will get from it are major reprecussions. I think they know that too, cause I sure do." I immediately reply.

Later, I hear someone inform them of Rollo's state.

"Torturing him." This does not only set off Ragnar, but myself being that I recently knew I admired Rollo better the his brother. I was not going to act, because soon I knew Ragnar was already a step ahead of me.

Maybe a day or two since Ragnar found of what happened, he is now moving around. Often, he kneeled outside on the cliff. We've told him he was too weak to move so much, but of course he refused to listen and keeps to his normal activities. When they told him not to move, they must have been missing his eyes. The look they behold. That look I have held too many times. I know what he wants to do, and I know that he will go far to do it. Nothing will deter him from getting what he wants. Something we have in common, I guess.

Oh yes, he wants blood, and he wants revenge.

The cold in his eyes. The focus and determination in everything he does. Even though he may have just, or not even got over injuries yet, he was going to do it and do it soon. They won't approve of it. That's fairly obvious, but since when do we do things that people approve of? I know, everything I do goes unapproved, disliked, and underestimated. He was preparing. How long it would take, I don't know, but I do know, that by the end, a life will be taken in battle. I have a feeling I know who it will be too.

Finally, Athelstan pointed it out. Maybe he noticed it as easy as me, or he's just so wise because he's a priest. Either way, he noticed it, and it must be more obvious, meaning he was definitely doing it.

He wanted Haraldson's head, and nothing would stop it. I knew I wouldn't stop him, but I didn't know if he would make it out. Ragnar asked Floki and me to take this request for one-on-one battle to him in which we agreed to and head on our way to Kattegat.

"I think he's nuts." I say as we were about a mile outside Kattegat. "What kind of man gets injured, almost _dies, _then just goes off and requests a battle, with the earl?" From afar, Kattegat comes into view.

"They say Ragnar is a descendent of Odin himself." Floki informs. Curiously, I turn my gaze to him, but he keeps looking straight forward. Odin, he's like their God, or at least one of them. That, I learned from spending my days with them. All they do is talk about them, how do I not learn anything? Especially being forced to listen to the stories they tell _All. The. Time. _One, especially one who is not part of a religion, gets sick of such tales of Gods.

"That, I will believe when I see." We arrive in Kattegat, and head straight to the Earl.

He sat with his family, wife and daughter. I looked around. Somewhere in here they tortured Rollo, and the thought haunts me. It took me all my might not to take out my bow and shoot the whole family down right there and then, but I was not one for revenge. No. When I did that, I was good at timing.

"Hello, Haraldson, long time, no see. You see, I come not for your head, yet. I come with a request, from Ragnar Lothbrok. Your little, lesson, only managed to make a killer's blood boil, two for that matter. So, he requests a one-on-one battle... with you." I explain.

For a minute or so, he ponders it over. Why would he say no? Fighting an injured man is an easy victory. Now, fighting an injured Ragnar, that would be like fighting me ten times. Not that he's better then me, because he's not. Ok, maybe a bit better, but it would still be a good fight.

"Ragnar is a criminal. I could not fight, nor accept an offer to fight a criminal, one-on-one. So, I will have to decline." I turn myself to Floki, who had a grin on his face. He must have been thinking the same thing I was. Nodding, I turned back around and looked back to the Earl with a cocky look plastered on me. Eyes narrowing, he caught the fact I had an idea. I began to pace back and forth.

"Hm, why? Surely, it's not because he's a criminal. You are fully aware of what Ragnar Lothbrok is capable of with fighting. I think, that your _scared. _You know that even though your men injured him, he could still kill you, and you know that." I say, smirking the entire time. Siggy finally puts her word in.

"Do not listen to her. She is trying to beguile to with false honor to your death." She warns, her eyes widening beneath the twenty pounds of eye-liner she puts on. Rolling my eyes, I groan and lean against a pole-thing that held up the ceiling.

_"She is trying to beguile you to your death with- _shut up." I mock. "What about your Gods? What would they think? A chance to fight one of the best fighters in the land, and you decline. Declining your chance into Valhalla. Hm, how _honorable. _I must say. Coward." I look to him with one eyebrow raised in challenge. "It's all your choice." I played with some of the wood patiently, and more bored.

"Do not-"

"Silence whore." I snap, "This is his choice, not yours. Quiet yourself, before I silence you for longer than you could ever imagine." The guards step up and arm themselves. "Relax men. I am all talk... for now." I murmur that last part. "Take your time." After a short while, he speaks up once again.

"I accept. Tell Ragnar Lothbrok he will have his fight."

"I will be sure to rely the message." Triumphantly, I smile and turn to Floki, who was waiting patiently for me to leave. We nod to each other and head back to his house... or shack like I call it.

"Very good, Tortra. Very good." Floki congradulates on our way back, "It seems you have been paying attention for this time. Tell me, you are not Christian, like the priest, are you?" He asks, looking down at me curiously. He really was a tall drink of water.

"No, but nor am I into your Gods. I'm sort of a outsider, to everything, and everyone. No, I'm not pitying myself either. I like my life. I mean, I'm not weak, I'm feared to an extent too. Good for a thirteen year-old girl, eh? Who says that boys are better fighters then girls?" I scoff, walking aimlessly. "No offense intended towards anybody."

"Who are you, Tortra?" he asks out of nowhere. "Who are you, truly?" Stoicly, my eyes look up to his. "I see more than others."

"I have not lied, nor has anyone asked. I am a daughter of a mother and father where I once lived, and once ran." I simply explain. "One tends not to tell the stories of their own's life when it's not the matter at hand." He simply nods, as we continue silently back to his inform Ragnar of his response once we get there.

"We should run." Lagertha suggests, "It will be safer, and-"

"There's no point in that. Haraldson is scared. He knows his days are numbered. He already accepted his offer, and there is no honor in backing out now. Running will do us no good." I add. "I'm going to get some game." Getting up, I head for the outside.

While skinning, a hear footsteps run up from behind me. Swiftly, I turn and aim for the oncoming figure, but it was only Gyda. "Gyda, what are you doing out here?" I ask, "I could have split your head, you know. What do you need?"

"Nothing, really." She shrugs, "Needed to get out." I nod, motioning her to follow me. I lead her to the cliff where Ragnar would and sat down.

"You know, sometimes I wish I were like you. Always so calm, so still and ready. Me, no, I'm immature. Always opening my mouth and getting into trouble. I was never like you, and I envy you." I admit, a bit too feely for me.

"Really, me? How could you? I am quiet, but I wasn't always like this. I used to run around a lot, but now I don't." She admits.

"Well, I always was like that. Fathers would rather sons, but they underestimate us. We aren't just made to produce babies and raise them, and that's why I'm like this, and why I am who I am. Does Ragnar ever seem to, look over you?" I ask.

"No, sometimes, I mean, training with Bjorn, but he loves me."

"More then what I could say. Who would want a daughter who is like me, besides myself? Obviously, no one, but alas, this is no time for self-pity. I must retire, for we are leaving for Kattegat soon." We both regain our feet.

"Could you promise me something?" I nod, "Could you protect my father? Always?" Now, I did not see that coming. Me? Did she trust me that much? Almost like a guardian, somewhat. Not even look over, protect, even though I'm thirteen.

"I promise." Those two words tasted bitter-sweet coming out of my mouth. We retreated back to his house, where they were already getting ready for Kattegat.

"Tortra, are you coming with us?" Ragnar asked. _Do you promise to protect him, always? _I nod in response, following them up the hill and towards Kattegat, with the rest of the family behind us.

((-))

There, did the Earl lie dead. Siggy ran from the ground to begin mourning for her husband. We all watched, with all but pity filled our eyes. Suddenly, she regains her feet. With a knife in hand, she stabs some old person in the crowd. Again, no pity washes over anybody. We proceed to place his dead body in the boat. "All hail Earl Ragnar!"

"May I light it?" Siggy asked, after everything was set. Ragnar held the torch in front of both of them. A smirk gracing his lips, he handed it to another man. I silent scoff escapes my lips, while a sigh of defeat escaped hers. The man threw the torch, and lit the flames of death while the smoke of honor highlighted the skies. "You." Siggy turns to me. "You did this. If you did not convince him to this he would-"

"Have died with no honor. Do Gods accept cowards?" I interrupt, "Believe me or not I helped him, for it would be dishonor if he were to be killed by a girl like me." She doesn't respond. Simply, she nods and backs away as we all proceed into the main hall, where Ragnar stands where Haraldson once stood. Men, swearing feality to him, including his own brother.

"The day is not yet done." Announced Ragnar, "for three ships will sail west. We head for King Aelle, and bring home treasure and good fortune." Turning on my heel, I leave the hall, for what, I have yet to find out.

**A/N: I had to include that moment with Gyda, because in the show they sort of don't go into detail with her, so I felt as if I needed to bring her to be more important, or her actions. A certain... promise? Soon, we all know what happens, so before it does, I wanted to do this. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I guess the disclaimer goes here, I don't own Vikings, nothing at all. I've been busy these days, so sorry for the wait. This probably is off too. My B.**

I watched the small, wooden door carefully before I interacted with it. I was still wondering if I should even walk in there. I could smell it from out here. But it was now or never. Ragnar was leaving for England later today, and there was no better chance. Finally, I opened the door, and closed it behind me. Smoke filled the air, along with some smell I could not even comprehend. Ragnar has told me about this seer, but never have I considered coming. Until now, if course. There's things I need to know, and one that knows it, and of course, that thing happens to be the single most creepiest thing I have ever seen.

"I have seen you coming." _Well, of course he has. _I turned around to see the Seer sitting right in the middle of the gasly room. "You do not need to ask the questions you plan to ask for I see them already, daughter of Kings."

"Don't call me that. Now tell me, Ragnar now has power, and lots of it. How close will he get to him?" I ask, sitting in front of him, "Will they meet in England?" He plays with his hands a bit while my anger seeps out of my face by the gallon.

"They're paths will cross and conflict will occur. You will have no say in the matter, for you will not be present during then." He informs. "You are aware of the similarities of both Ragnar and your father." I groan at the knowledge.

"When?"

"Too muck knowledge may cause damage." He holds out his hand. _Oh Lord. _Hesitantly, I lick the palm of his hand, and exit the small house. I knew they would meet, on terms that I don't know yet, but I was pretty sure it wouldn't be a good meeting. The sun was newly in the sky, a few hours before we set off. So, I returned the house-like place that Ragnar gave to me. It was livable, to an extent. All I really needed was a bed and a roof, and I hardly needed those. I had gotten used to living on the streets of the village. I hopped on the bed, and I felt like it was going to sink. A bed was a blessing to me. Living on the streets for years hardens a person. Now, it feels like I'm laying on a cloud, and I was going to sink to the floor.

The boats were already being prepared when I arrived, three boatloads in total. All the men were packing onto the boats and preparing for departure. Upon reaching the dock, I run into Ragnar and his brother. They seemed heavily into conversation, but suddenly stopped once I approached them.

"We were just speaking of you." Ragnar smiles, leaning on a wooden pole connected to the floor of the dock. Rollo turns and walks to the boat where he helps prepare with the other men. I look up to him expectantly.

"Can't imagine why." I scoff, brushing past him and setting my load onto the boat with the others, "Not much to say anyway." I turn back around to his approaching figure until I look up at him when he reaches the close enough distance. I don't think he was that tall a few minutes ago.

"I beg to differ. You are a... unusual girl. Do you know that?" I got this talk enough with my father. Both of my eyebrows raise at this.

"Is it so odd for a girl of my age to be fighting men of yours, and winning? I guess you could say that it is unusual, but a thing one should be shameful of, never. I'm not really meant for that son-bearing thing I guess..." I shrug. The corner of his mouth twitches upwards at this.

"Who are you?" Ah, such a broad statement. I thought I knew him better than to ask a thing like that, especially that. "Who are you really? I do not need a spy among my men. Especially one like you. So tell me, who is this girl I'm looking at?" My mouth lightly forms a smile, a small smile, but one nonetheless.

"I'm a surprise, so to speak, someone that no one expects. A shield-maiden, I guess some would call it. Now, if your curious of my family, I never knew them. Been living on the streets for as long as I could remember. Learned to live on my own and survive. Here I am today, alive." I explain, crossing my arms over my chest expectantly. "Have I given you a reason to distrust me, Ragnar?" I don't give him any time to answer as I walk away to help prepare the boats. Soon, we depart for England once again.

-()-

"He probably already know you're here, Aelle got eyes everywhere." I say once we hit the shore of England. All of us jump onto the sandy shoreline, and look back to Ragnar. "I don't know what you want now, or _who _you want to kill this time, just leave me _out _of it. Don't need that kind of attention." I mutter the last part to myself, but Rollo seems to hear me from where he stood beside me, He looked down at me with a slight smile on him.

"C'mon, don't wanna make some bloodshed? Where's that blood-lust you usually have there?" He questions as we continue deeper until we hit grass. With one eyebrow raised, I look up to him with a mix of exhaustion and annoyance. Boat rides are not a paradise for sleeping, especially if it's filled with large men that do not smell of roses. Not that it's the worst place I've slept in my life though.

"It died along with my sense of smell on the boat." I stoically state, looking straight ahead. I could hear a small chuckle come from next to me. "Aelle's powerful, powerful and rich. He'll negotiate, but not after attacking first, but what's a bunch of troops against these guys?" I motion to the men following us. "Here will be okay to make camp." I say once we hit a large, grassy area. "He's sure to find us here." Ragnar nods, ordering the others to start making camp.

I made myself comfy in a nice patch of grass in the far corner of the camp, away from the other activities that took place near the center of the camp. Eventually, a figure from the shadows approached me. With a few steps, I recognized Ragnar once I saw the braid. _What did he want now? Something about what I know, or who I am if he hasn't figured that out yet. He probably has, knowing him. _

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" I say, staring at the darkening sky. It wasn't fully dark, but around sunset.

"What do you know of this, King Alle?" He asked, sitting cross legged next to me. I turn my head towards him, not surprised at the questioning.

"Big, some curly hair. A son, I think. Years younger than me. Doesn't get his hands dirty much. Let's others do it. He'll deceive people too. Deals are always risky with him. That's all I know, really. Aelle wasn't very close with- nevermind." I shut myself up quickly. Ragnar's eyes were suspicious but with a glint of victory, as if what he's been thinking is true. Damn him. If he figured something out I'll kill him myself. He nodded his head, getting up and returning to the center of camp. I soon fell asleep, somehow missing the action of that night.

"And we killed them all, except the king's brother. He's here, captured with us. We didn't wake you. Ragnar expected their attack, and you did say you wanted nothing to do with it. We are to meet Aelle today. Are you coming with us?" Rollo asked, sitting next to me. Didn't I just say something about _not _bargaining with him.

"Yes. I have full intention on accompanying you today. Gods, I can't believe I missed out because of... damn. When are we going?" We left camp and made our way to Aelle who did invite us to dinner to the satisfactory of the men. We walked in, and of course he eyes fell to me.

"What company you have with you, Ragnar Lothbrok. Come, sit, let us talk." He smiled, gesturing to the seats that were opened to us. The entire hall was silent as we plundered the table, filled with convivial things such as goblets and meats, all kinds of meat. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" I knew his words were directed to me, but I chose to ignore them. "I know you are not deaf, Tortra." I groaned, hitting my head to the table.

"Sadly. Hm... yes it has been quite awhile, but of course, I've lost track ever since the accident." I raise an eyebrow. He knew what I spoke of and moved his attention to Ragnar. He questioned the price to receive his brother back.

"2,000 pounds of gold and silver." Ragnar demanded. The hall burst into fits of laughter, all but us. I grinned at the king who recently realized how serious Ragnar was being.

"I think you could afford it." I added.

"On one condition... one of your men be baptized into our faith." We went quiet. I think I was already baptized. I really never was told, nor did I really care. Silence filled the air, waiting for one of us to speak out, which I knew no one-

"I will." Heads turned to meet Rollo. Next to me, I heard Ragnar lightly sigh. Of course it would be him. I could see Aelle nodding approvingly from the side of me. So, Rollo was indeed baptized later that day, much to Ragnar and Floki's disapproval. We returned to the camp in silence. I walked next to Rollo as usual, with no words exchanged. He tried to convince some that it was stupid, and that he did he did it for a joke.

"I don't know, Rollo." I start, "I think this is worse than you think. Floki would know more though. Go talk to him." I think he does as I say. We spend that day waiting for our payment, which we do receive eventually. "I don't like this." I mutter to no one in particular. We send one man, who comes running back screaming murder, followed my a legion of men. We stay put until they come close. Ragnar, with perfect timing, calls us to lift the spear wall that impaled their entire front line. Easily, we finish them off, me of course shooting from the distance.

Once the battle is finished for us, Rollo's continues to the point of overkill. "For the Gods." he says. With a shake of my head, I follow the rest of the men back to camp.

**That was off, I think... Dunno, but I think it was... haven't seen it in awhile.**


End file.
